


Guardian Devil

by Btryx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: S01e13 Take Me Back to Hell, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: Set after 1x13 "take me back to hell". After Chloe arrives home and puts Trixie in the bed , she goes to Lucifer's penthouse to talk to him and thank him for saving her, and her daughter's life. She also wants to apologize. The thing is, Trixie wants to come along.





	Guardian Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at least two years ago, and never posted it... but now I found it, and realised that I could NOT spell two years ago. So I fixed it up a bit. Hope you'll like it :)

It took a long time to get Trixie to finally fall asleep. Getting kidnapped by a crazy serial killer is not really an enjoyable experience for a 7-year-old girl, but fortunately Trixie took it really well considering all the things she just went through. 

But Chloe still didn't want to leave her alone especially after all the stuff that just happened, but she could not call Dan to watch over their daughter when he was in jail. The babysitter wasn't an option at 3 am either, so she had no idea what to do.  
She desperately wanted to see Lucifer, to thank him everything he did, even after the treatment he got from her in Lux. When he almost got killed because of her. Again. And if he wouldn't do that weird disappearing thing, he did he would be... dead.  
She wanted to apologise from him for that, she really did. 

'I thought you're different but I was wrong. You're just like all the others.' 

He said that to her right before he tried to get himself killed. Because she wouldn't believe him. 

'It doesn't matter what I think.' 

'That's all that matters Detective.' 

And it's really all that mattered. To him anyway. She could still remember the pain in his eyes in that moment.  
But Chloe had no idea how could she go to Lucifer and don't leave Trixie alone in the same time. 

"Mommy?" 

Chloe looked up and saw her daughter standing at the door looking at her with wide, worried eyes. 

"Are you alright Mommy?" 

"Of course, Monkey why wouldn't I? I'm not the one who had gone through all these things today." 

Trixie tilted her head and looked at her with questioning eyes "Then why are you look so worried?" 

"I'm just worried about Lucifer Monkey. But why aren't you sleeping?" 

"I couldn't. I want to see Lucifer Mommy. I'm worried about him too. And I want to thank him for what he did. Can we go and see him Mommy, please please please?" 

Chloe signed and considered the idea. She could go to Lucifer and she wouldn't leave Trixie alone either. She really hoped he wasn't with some woman right now because she really wanted to see him. 

"Okay Trixie come on get ready. We're going to visit Lucifer" 

"Really?" She nodded. "Thank you Mommy! Thank you so much." 

"You don't need to thank me Trix. It's the right thing to do. I want to talk to him about some things too." For example, about him getting shot by Malcolm and being absolutely  
fine. She added it in her head. 

LUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFER 

Lucifer heard the lift arriving and got up from the couch. He really hasn't been in a mode for anything tonight. Especially for his annoying brother.

"I told you, Amenadiel, I really don't want to talk about Mum right now." 

"Hello Lucifer." 

That voice was nothing like his idiot bro. It wasn't idiot at all. 

"Detective?" He turned back and saw his partner getting out of the lift, with her spawn by her side. "What are you doing here?" 

"LUCIFEER!" Trixie, being Trixie ran up to Lucifer and wrapped her arms around his waist, tightly. To Chloe's biggest surprise, he didn't try to shake her daughter off him like he usually did. He put a hand on  
Trixie's back and hold her, a little awkwardly. "What is it about your Mommy Lucifer?" 

"Huh?" Lucifer looked down at the child dumbly. 

"Well you said something about your Mom when we arrived." answered Trixie. 

"Ohh right. It was... well it's nothing...nothing important ... for now anyway." Chloe and Beatrice looked at him suspiciously. "Hello Detective. So, what are you two doing here exactly?" 

"Well Trixie wanted to see you" said Chloe. "And me too, to be honest. And we wanted to talk to you. " she looked at his eyes, hesitantly "If that's ok?" 

"Of course Detective. I did say my doors always open for you, and that still stands. You can stay all night if you want. I have a bed, big enough for two." he winked at her. 

Before Chloe could answer him Trixie started to yell "Yes please Mommy could we stay here until morning? Lucifer shouldn't be alone." 

Chloe looked at Lucifer, who gave her a little smile. "Okay Monkey we're staying." she said. "but I'm sleeping in the guest room." she finished, with a glance at her partner.  
She waited Lucifer to protest or saying something totally inappropriate in front of her daughter, but to her surprise, he just nodded slightly. 

"Alright. And your offspring can have Maze's room. If that's okay?" 

"No, I think it's best if she sleeps with me. I don't want her having nightmares." not to mention the things Trixie could find in Maze's room. 

"Alright then." 

"Thank you Lucifer. Really." 

"Yes thank you soo much!" said Trixie happily. "And thank you for saving me and Mommy. The bad man would've hurt us without you." 

Lucifer smiled softly at Trixie, and there was something on his face that Chloe couldn't identify. "You don't have to thank me Child. I'm her guardian devil after all." He shot a wink to Chloe. 

"But isn't it past your bedtime?" 

LUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFERLUCIFER 

After Trixie went to sleep, Chloe gave her a goodnight kiss and went to check on Lucifer. There were still some things she wanted to discuss with him. 

She found him on the couch, waiting for her. 

"Want a drink Detective?" he stood up and walked to the counter. 

"Yeah I could use one. And after that...maybe we could talk? I..i don't even know how to thank you for what you did today." 

"No need Darling." he gave her a glass of alcohol. And sat down next to her on the couch. "The child already thanked me and like i said. Guardian devil. Couldn't really let that psycho bastard kill you, could i?" 

"It's not just about me." she said. "It's about Trixie. If you wouldn't showed up when you did, he probably would've killed her too after me. You saved my little girl too Lucifer. And I can never thank you enough for that." she gently gripped his hand with her own and squeezed it. "It's not the only thing i wanted to say you know." 

"Hmm no?" he glanced at her, but Chloe looked away." No." Somehow she couldn't look in his eyes anymore. 

"What's wrong Detective? Your spawn is absolutely fine, there's nothing to worry about." 

"It's not... it's not Trixie, Lucier it's... it's you." The devil had a confused look on his face. Chloe took a deep breath. " It's just... I wanted to apologize to you. For almost arresting you.  
That guy almost killed you because of me for god's sake! " Lucifer for once decided not to comment about the mention of his father. " And after all that you went and risked your life for me AGAIN and I...  
I'm so sorry Lucifer. " Chloe had tears in her eyes as she said all this, and still couldn't look in his eyes. 

There was only silence for a couple of seconds. Chloe's eyes were fixed on her hand in his. Then Lucifer finally spoke; 

"Okay." Chloe hesitantly glanced up to her face. 

"Okay?" 

"Yes. Okay." said Lucifer calmly. "I forgive you." 

Chloe stared at him for a second. A moment later she wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck and hugged him, like she never wanted to let go. The fallen angel  
froze for a second, then drew his arms around her too. They stayed like that for a long time until finally Chloe pulled back from the hug and looked at him with watery eyes. 

"I should probably..." 

"Yes, yes of course." 

Chloe took a few steps towards the guest room then she looked back at Lucifer. 

"I'm really glad I met you Lucifer." she said quietly. 

She saw his eyes lit up with delight and surprise, and it made her insides go warm. Then he smiled. 

"I feel the same way... Chloe." 

She fell asleep smiling.


End file.
